1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a circuit which is used in disk drive systems, in general, and, more particularly, is used in the read/write channels of such disk drive systems.
2. Prior Art
There are many known disk drive systems available in the market. These systems have been provided for many years. Of course, the complexity and operating characteristics of such systems has increased over the years so that the systems are intended to operate on more information, at a higher throughput rate, with geater density, and the like. As more and more requirements are placed on the systems, more and more research and development is necessary to permit the system to react to the requirement demands. Unfortunately, sometimes the requirement demands have caused the circuits to become significantly more complex than the predecessor circuitry. Typically, the complexity permits (or attempts to permit) greater reliability of the information handling aspects of the system while permitting the system to handle more information, more rapidly.
For example, it has been known in the past, to provide circuits with specific transfer functions for signal transmission therethrough. However, in attempting to work within the confines of these transfer functions, other requirements have been encountered. For example, the use of one transfer function has necessitated the use of transfer functions of other circuitry which have different characteristics. Consequently, the circuits have been required to be modified, electrically, to cause the transfer functions to match up more closely. This complexity, in and of itself, creates additional problems for the system. Moreover, the complexity makes these systems highly more complex and, as a consequence, much more expensive to build and maintain.
Consequently, it is highly desirable to obtain circuitry which will perform similar functions in a much less complex fashion. The reduction in complexity has the obvious advantages of producing a more reliable circuit which is less expensive to produce.